iAdmit it
by PurpleMousefurGomez
Summary: Sam admits to Carly. Sam tells Freddie. Then to Sam's suprise, Freddie admits to Sam but how long will they last until they have a huge fight. SEDDIE  story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic so be nice.**

**Sam POV**

**Read on...**

**Chapter 1. Admitting it**

"Carly I need to talk to you." I had just walked in and was now heading toward Carly.

"sure whats up?" She said. My palms were sweating.

"Um... can we go to your room its sorta private." I was pointing toward her room.

"Sure lets go." We started heading toward Carly's room.

~ ICARLY~

When we were in Carly's bedroom we sat down on her bed. Naturally, I jump on to the bed, while Carly just sat down.

"Okay Carly...I need to tell you a secret that I can't keep from you anymore, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." I said scared of what her reaction will be.

"I promise ... now tell me!" I flinched when she screamed at me.

"Shhhh Spencer might hear you." I whispered.

"Then tell me." Carly said, getting really excited.

"I...I think I might like... Freddie." I closed my eyes when I said Freddie and I waited for the answer, but heard a squeal.

"Really? This is great. I'm so happy for you!"Carly started jumping all around the room."When are you gonna tell him."

"I can't." I looked at Carly sadly.

"What do mean you can't tell him."Carly looked at me confused.

"I'm scared." I was looking at my feet.

"Of what?" Carly asked.

"That he won't like me back."I whispered.

"Of course he does."said Carly.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Cuz it would be crazy if he didn't."Carly had a point. " you have to tell him someday." I looked at her like she was crazy but then I realized she was right.

"Fine I'll tell him tomorrow."I said.

"yay! now tell me when did you start liking Freddie." she was acting like a five year old.

"Well we have gotten alot closer over the years but what made me realize was the kiss. when me and Freddie kissed there were sparks."I could still feel the sparks. suddenly I heard a squeal. I looked up and saw carly jumping around... again.

" where are you gonna tell him?" asked Carly.

"sorry that information is classified." I smirked.

"well can you at the least tell me how you're gonna tell him?"carly begged.

"sorry even I don't know that."I murmured.

And with that I got up from carly's from carly's bed and headed for the door.I waved at carly on the way out. I pondered Carly's question 'How are you gonna tell him?' I honestly I really didn't know what I was going to tell him. It's not like I can just come right up to him and say that I like him and he will carry me off into the sunset and live happily ever after like a fairy tale.

But that's the problem it's not a fairy tale this is the real world, and in the real world the last people you think would become a couple are frenemies Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson. But nevertheless me, Sam Puckett, liked Freddie Benson.

I was holding on to the door knob, about to turn it when I heard Carly yell "Good Luck!"

"Yeah I'm gonna need it." I murmured as I walked out of the Shays apartment.

**So that's it for my first chapter. plz review!**

**Remember, always brush your teeth with mustard( I pronounce it mustardo), scare the pizza delivery guy, and always watch ICarly!**

**P.S. I probably won't be updating in awhile so i just thought i should put the first chapter up before Christmas sorry I'll try and update as soon as I can .**

**P.P.S. REVIEW!(I'll gladly take advice)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi i'm back! (does happy dance) get ready for a AWESOME chapter!**

**Read on...**

**Normal POV**

_To:Freddie_

_From:Sam_

_i need 2 talk 2 u_

_To:Sam_

_From:Freddie_

_Y?_

_To:Fredd_

_From:Sam_

_DON'T ASK STUFF FREDFISH_

_To:Sam _

_From:Freddie_

_OK! where do i meet u?_

There was a long pause before Sam texted back.

_To:Freddie_

_From:Sam_

_Groovy Smoothie 2night at 8_

_To:Sam _

_From:Freddie_

_sure meet u there_

~ICARLY~

At 8 o'clock Freddie met Sam at the Groovy Smoothie.

"Okay what were you going to tell me?" Asked Freddie.

"Not here, follow me."Sam pointed her finger for Freddie to follow her.

Sam led Freddie to a area of the park.

"Come through here."Sam pointed to a blur of bushes and Freddie did as told.

When they were both through, they saw a river and a big sicamore tree on the other side. It was the most beautiful sight they have ever seen.

"What is this place?" Freddie asked.

"My dad used to take me and Melanie here when we were little. We would come every Saturday and play 'till sundown. Sometimes he had to bribe us with ham and apple juice just cuz we were to stubborn to leave. I think we're the only one who knows about this place." Sam said, sad that she was talking about her dad.

"Why did you take me here?"Freddie asked.

"Well I need to tell you something."Sam said.

They both sat down on the nearest bench and Sam began to talk.

"You know when we kissed." Sam said shakily.

"Yeah?" Freddie was getting curious.

"And remember when Carly asked if we liked it."Sam said.

"um... yeah" Freddie said staring at her.

It was getting really awkard now. Sam was very scared of his reaction and Freddie wasn't used to Sam acting this way.

"What was your answer?" Sam was afraid to ask.

"oh um..." Freddie said nervously.

" 'cuz mine was..." Sam's voice trailed off.

Freddie was now staring at Sam, and Sam stared back.

"Was that" Sam sighed. "I liked it and I like you."

Sam turned away and stared at her feet.

Freddie couldn't believe his ears. Sam Puckett liked him, Freddie Benson!

"I liked it too" Freddie said.

"w..what."Sam said confused.

"I liked it and I like you."Freddie said.

Sam smiled and they stared into each other's eyes.

"well, lean."Sam said sweetly.

Freddie did as told, and pressed his lips against her' wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck, and Freddie put his arms arpund Sam's waist.

The kiss only lasted about 3 minutes but they wanted it to last forever.

"Does this mean we're dating?" Freddie asked when they pulled apart.

"I guess it does."Sam said as she leaned in for another kiss.

**oh hi! I guess this mean's you finished reading this chapter CONGRATS!**

**TO ANG: Awwww thanks and congrats on being my first reviewer!**

**TO KARLAROCKANGEL: I try to update as soon as I can but sometimes I'm lazy**

**TO KWILSON: thanks for the advice^_^**

**TOROCKER4LIIF3: AWESOMESUACE FUNNY WORD HEEHEE**

**WAIT! before you go i need to say something. Out of about 110 people read my story but only 4 people review seriously! REVIEW, do it for the children.(has puppy face)BUHBYE!**


End file.
